Decode
by Darktina the fallen dragon
Summary: Darktina Mikazuki just discovered she's a weapon, force to leave her home to go to DWMA to control her powers .She didn't suspect to make friends , fight ,love ,and discover the truth of mystery that being eating her for years .
1. Prolouge

Prologue Darktina Mikazuki

A girl in a hoodie was running through the semi-busy streets ,running from a gang of boy yelling"Mikazuki!" The girl started to run more more fast than pause "that's me right now am running for my life it nothing serious let me tell how this all started"

5 hours earlier.

A girl with short dark hair had wore a baggy black concert shirt , and baggy gray sweatpants .She type on her black and gray stripe laptop on the dinner table her dark blue-purple eyes stared at what's on the screen .which appears to be a chat room .

BOBAA*back off bitch am awesome *: hey dark.

DTN *dark the no body *: sup BOBAA-san

BOBAA: I can't believe summer is going end in 5 days!.

DTN :don't jink it baa-san.

BOBAA: what about you have you found a school for highschool?.

DTN: last time I check it was none of your business.

BOBAA: sooo ... No school.

DTN:...

BOBAA :all the schools are bakas ur a smart ass kid you could go to a collage if you wanted to if only u came to the same school as me

DTN: yeah and do all your homework whole u tho party and make out with muscle shirt I don't think so

BOBAA: that was one time and we're high schooler's now we're supposed to party if you don't you live up to your nickname no body Chan

DTN: oh am sorry I don't give a fuck partying doesn't get u known where in life just makes horrible mistakes.

BOBAA:*sign* man ur stubborn well I'll text u later tell lithium I said hi BOBAA left chat room

DTN:...bye Suki DTN left the chat room

The girl sighed as she closed her laptop and put its charger ,got up turn off the lights while playing her phone . She walk down the dark hallway as the blue phone light surrounded her as she open her bedroom door.

"Hooo" a pair of icy pretty blue eyes stared at her in the dark ,she wasn't fazed by the eyes as put her phone light at the source it was a white and gray owl with a black and purple ribbon on its neck it stared while being on her bed . "lithium seriously man you have your own bed " the owl left the bed to its own "thanks bastard you better not piss in my bed ..." She crawled into bed tucking herself in than played her music and fall asleep.

Darktina... My dear sweet child... Mommy will always love her precious baby girl ...come find me..

My you look just your mother ...

Mommy!Daddy!... Please help me ...

Darktina POV

I shot out of my sleep I pant ,while drench in sweat my eyes widen than I scoff " damnit not this shit again " I got out of bed and went to the living room again at first I wanted to get water next thing I knew I was eating left over curry . lithium flew out of my room to my shoulder probably want some of my curry I try to give him a hard type but he kept nugging my ear "fine here you win " giving him my curry as I got out my seat and push in I head over to the coat closet and got out a black jacket and red converse than headed to the front door "hey lith watch the place no party's " lithium hoo me I chuckled as I closed and lock the door .

I walk the path to town I like living alone when I hit the street's I notice some people were out probably out heading for work . I also notice a group of guys they were a few years older than me I was familiar with them.

"Well if it isn't Mikazuki just in time " a teen with short white hair and had a bandage on his right cheek.

"what do u want Shiro "putting my hands in my pockets.

" don't give me that Darktina you know what you did "

"Don't you Ever say my name freely" I frown my threat full of venom.

"Watch it freak" a large underling glared .

"Sorry I don't take orders from some weakling's bitch" not looking him in the eye, I could tell he was piss off .He was about to give a punch " Tom stop!" but was to late he try to punch my cheek but I block it with my hand and knee him in the stomach , and start running away . The others chase after me "don't let her get away !" I run through the streets of mokoko I saw a metal pipe I grab it while running and smack the guy in the face and went back to running . I end up in dark ally trying to catch my breath why does this always happen whenever I leave the house I heard footsteps. Quickly I hid myself behind the dumpster worried they might find me. I heard the footsteps walk towards where I'm at than stop.

"Boo" I look up and saw Shiro smirk devilishly

"Shit.." Next thing I knew I was pinned down by one of the weaklings

"You know it's not nice to run away from your friends"

"You're not my friend that's all in your fuck up mind!" I exclaimed.

"Oh and that slutty "friend "of your just emit it your friendless no one likes you"

"No that's you have no friends either these guys there not your friends their afraid of your father not you " I countered back he look piss that means I hit his weak spot he's face look emotionless as he got a pipe and lit it , he made his way in front of me ."boss do you think this is a little far!?" Tom ask .

"Shut the fuck up ! Am not going let this bitch get away speaking to me like that !" He yelled he crookedly smiled at me "any last words before I melt your stupid face ".

"Let go of me you bastard! let go" I yelled but no budge.

" hahahaha you probably plead just like your mother did ?Die!".

My heart sank when he said those words, I can only hear my heart beat "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Suddenly I was on fire, but it wasn't normal fire it had black lighting all the lackeys got off. I felt my right arm was different. "W-What the hell happened to her arm?!" I look it was a black point like it was a spear or something. I slowly got up I gave all them a death glare as they tremble in fear, my head crooked and my bang covering one eye "M-Mommmy?" Everything went black.

**Don't forget to review and do all that good stuff**


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own soul eater but my of I do own well most of them two belong to a friend of mine

Chapter 1 fresh start , DWMA

And that's how it started I got kick out of that god forsaken town to go this academy called DWMA that's is way far away from Mokoko. I told no one where I was going not even Suki the police promise not to mentioned what happened and shiro and his crew will be taking care of. I felt somewhat at ease your probably wonder if I killed shiro and crew ,no I didn't I just scared them unconscious I don't kill no matter how much they laugh beaten and mock me . That whole in tire time all I could think was my mother death and there not a day by that I don't think about her though I try to think what happened that day but my mind goes blank the doctor said I was probably in shock ,my shrink says it was a sudden ,the police thought I killed her ,but I think there's more to that story I'll leave it be ...for now.

I sat in the far back corner alone with Lithium who was in his cage as I listen to Mp3 player "I don't love you " from my chemical romance (A\N: love the band) as I was reading the Scarlet letter I'm almost done reading it I'll probably finish it before I leave the train . My eyes felt heavy I guess a little cat nap won't hurt after all I haven't fully slept ,I began to close my eyes as I drift of to sleep.

"Mommy ...mommy!"

" my my what an adorable little girl "

"You need to forget darktina and move on"

"Life isn't filled with gumdrops and unicorn we just have to grow up its part of life hun "

"Tell us the truth darktina did you kill your mother?"

" I love you Darkina "

BANG

"wake up"

My eyes shot open my face was all sweaty like I ran a 5k , I pant as I look at lithium who was sleeping peacefully at least someone sleeping great .I realized it was dark and everyone was a sleep, I look at mitted hands my bare hands are a danger to society and so am I.

After listening to 5 songs from evanescence I began to fall into a dreamless sleep.

?POV somewhere

It poured hard as footsteps splash on the puddles on the wet grass ,it was dark in the woods .I have no idea where am at all I know is this will let take me to my freedom, I kept running as fast as I can no one suspect where I'm at and I prefer it that way . I run through the forest lightning roared as I jump on top of a huge log ,it's hard to see with my soak locks kept getting in the way and the pitch black woods isn't making things easier. Yet again sensei-J said life isn't fair especially when you want something badly .

I been on the run for about 5 hours without stopping I'm use to it .

I couldn't stop even if I wanted to ,I didn't want risk my survival even if they haven't discover I been gone . I final got out of the woods I stop at a cliff noticing a small town I can probably fine shelter til morning . I slide down the hill and jog all the way to the village sneaking around in the shadows , I didn't want to be seen by the town folk's since am still in my homeland's till I find a train station. I mange to find a inn I knock on the door showing an elderly woman .

"Yes who is it ?"

"Sorry to disturb but do you have a room to spare ?"I ask politely.

"How do I know hu our not a serial killer or a robber ".

"Do I look like one ?".

" no just a stupid kid out at night in a storm "

"Are you going to let me in ?" I frown

"What a rude little brat but I think so please come in "she opened the door letting me in ,I walk in "thank you" . I paid the lady for tonight I enter in my small comfy place I took a shower and went to bed.

Next morning~

I woke up early and head out before anyone else I mange to get to the next town's train station now I should get to death city on time I drift to well deserved nap .

Darktina POV

I woke up I felt much better I had no dream , when I was younger I notice when ever I have dream something happens , it's my worse kind of luck even though I don't believe in luck strange huh. I got my stuff and lithium and left the station and got on a bus that took me near DWMA, sit by myself again I grab a brochure and look through it .I arrived a block near my new school I walk on the sidewalk not minding the semi-long walk as I read the brochure apparently they have this" famous" stairs I chuckled this town is so far weirdest so far . "hehe I wonder what's so wonderful about these stairs anyway" I laugh. The next thing I saw was stairs a lot of them and l mean a lot my eyes trailed all the way to the top "well this sucks ..." I swallowed as I gather strength and began climbing the stair.

45mintues later ~

I pant as I climb the last steps i drop on my knees than on my stomach "I final made it " I never felt so happy to finish walking stairs in my life ,I quickly recover and gone inside .I walk till my vision went red I stumbled a little no one seems to notice me a voice echoed in my head

Block ...

Suddenly a guy flew at my direction my arm suddenly did an arm block the beat guy hit my arm and slide on his face on the floor . I didn't really bother being concern for this guy than out of nowhere a really loud voice yelled"damn you piss me off ". The guy had blue hair that was a shape of a star, tan skin , a star tattoo on his left arm he pretty much look like a assassin . I rolled my eyes and started to leave.

" Hey Harry Potter girl !" That word struck me on the head I never heard that one before I sighed and slowly turned my head knowing he's talking about me."What?".

"Black star that's rude !" A older girl with black hair in a ponytail and was wearing a creamed colored assassin outfit.

"Well it's true who brings an owl to school?" Black stat reasoned .

"Well I couldn't leave him behind or sell him " I said they jump in out of their skin when I was behind them ." I was wondering if you know were Lord Death office is?".

"HAHA your in luck cause the amazing Black Star knows they way!" Doing a pose , something tells me am going to regret this . The pair and I walk through the somewhat crowded hallways ,as I look around these hallways are huge.

"So what are you ?" Black Star ask while walking backward .

"Black Star !" The girl exclaimed.

"That's okay am a weapon" I answered I still wasn't use to being a "weapon" after all I just discovered yesterday but I'll have to get use to it ...eventually.

"That's cool I wonder what kind weapon you are " black star wondered "next question why are you wearing those mitts ?" My eyes widened for a moment I look at mitt covered hands " they hurt ..." It was silent for awhile .

"Than you need to go to doctor .." BS smiled childlishy .

I stared the guy as if he had two heads must be nice to have child-like innocence he kinda reminds me of Suki without the part he doesn't have multiple Beau's and drinks (I'm guessing) we arrived at the Lord's death chamber.

"Well this is Lord's D chamber ...see ya around Harry Potter girl " he waved goodbye I sweat drop , I gave a long sigh and opened the door there was a straight path the room was odd the walls had clouds that were moving there were no furniture except a mirror .

"Lord death?".

"Yes " a tall black and white cartoon looking guy appeared out of no where."ahh you must be the child that mokoko sent yes?"

"Yeah ..that's me " I said in a low tone

"Now now don't be shy "

"Sorry am not use to all of this ..."

"That's understandable you just found out your a weapon just yesterday and you had leave out of your comfort zone that's a lot to take in " he reasoned "so what's your name ?"

"Darktina Mikazuki ..."

"Mikazuki... Darktina dear what's your parents name?"

" My father Ginokio Mikazuki and My mother Momaki Mikazuki ..." I been awhile since I said their names.

"My my they actually got married and had a family"he said.

" I take it you know them ?"

" oh yes they were my top students after all" my eyes widen my parents actually went here this make things interesting.

"You look like your mother..." Death commented . My heart sank those words echoed in my ears those words being back terrible memories , I put a brave face and smiled "thank you ".

" well enough chitter chatter let's talk business since your a freshman you'll be in the not classes they will help you get a hang of things " he informed I nodded "today you'll go to Sid's class were you'll be with your other classmates now get going " he pointed the door .I nodded and headed towards for the door "oh and if you need come ask me ".

" okay bye mister Death " I waved and left the room .

I smiled happily until I found a note on the door for me

Hey harry potter girl

Your probably going to did freshman class so I give you a hand since you interest me just followed the stars ;-) .

From your friendly neighborhood and new friend black star .

I laugh ignoring the fact he called me harry potter girl again , I look around and saw the stars so I fallowed them all the way till they stop at a opened door. "this must be Sid class " and went in .

"Hello name ?" A tall guy wearing a sleeveless shirt and baggy pants .

"Darktina mikazuki" the guy look down at his list "ah here you go " handing me a name tag that say weapon , I put it on my arm and walk in farther into the room and what caught my interest was a girl about my age and same height ,had pale skin her hair was black but had teal highlights on the ends of her bangs and her hair most of her hair was on her right side of shoulder ,she wore a plan black vest on top of her gray long sleeve shirt that had a skull symbol that looks like lord Death face ,and had dark blue jeans that were rip on one side and had black boots that almost came to her knees , I also notice her tag said "Meister " on it . She look at me and gave me a "tch" as she look away from me ,someone a little rude . I hope I don't ever partner up with a girl like that.

End of darktina POV and goes to ? POV

That girl look at me weirdly and in interest her hair color was a black with a dark blue , dark purple ,she had her hair down . She wore a varsity jacket that was light blue and white which was a little baggy on if I say ,loose button showing her shirt underneath , had a black shirt with white frillys at the end black leggings and boots that had a hint of blue and she wore dark purple poorly stitch mitts which is a odd style if you ask me , I notice her name tag said weapon. He he I feel bad for the poor sucker who's stuck with her .

"Okay newbies line up by the wall over by the window " he point at the windows the mitt girl walk towards me as we both stand next to me ready to listen to the man announcement. "Okay you two can come in ." two people came in one was a blond girl in a school uniform and bored looking boy in a boys uniform "these two are your seniors the meister maka albarn and weapon Soul eater.

" nice to meet you all am Maka and this is Soul" the soul guy look at us and notice someone he knows it seems he knows the mitt girl . suddenly the guy transformed into a scythe ,my eyes widen in interest . The weapon floats waiting for his Meister the girl grab him I watch them do a little bit of tricks until Soul goes back to his human form. The pair left and Sid told us we had the rest of the day out of our classes which I think is pointless the classmates all left and so did I , I walk out until a tall blond block my way "hey how about you and I become partners" does this fool thinks he going to be my partner he's lucky he's even talking to me . Before I had a chance to speak I was cutoff " hey leave her alone !" I saw the mitt girl walk up to us but the blonde buddy block her way " leave us he's asking her not you." In a dangerously low deep voice she look at him with wide eyes but frown "tch like I care jackass hey come on" she grabbed my wrist and drag me away I was surprise ,we were block again the more bulk guy glared down at mitt girl . He grabbed her and toss aside a few feet away from us luckily she land on her feet .

Darkina POV *short one

I land on my feet as if I was a cat I heard the blond laugh than went back to talking to rude girl "hahahaha how stupid is she " I grunted why does this always happen its my first day at my school and am already in a fight and it looks like am not winning . What should I do suddenly a voice came to my head again.

Fight...

My vision went red again as I smiled devilishly "oh well screw it what I gotta lose!" I took off my mitts for the first time since I left mokoko , I started to rush over to the bullies I raise my right hand up. I curl my fingers like person trying to act like a monster. My hand were covered in black lighting "Take this !" I grabbed the blonds face and throw him harshly on the ground the rude girl ,and the bulk guy faces were priceless they look like their were going to shit themselves. The big guy snap out of his shock and threw a fist at me .

Block...

I did the same thing I did when BS threw that guy at me by accident and block the punch than I kick the guy in the gut knocking him down . I turn to the rude girl "hey you okay ?".

" yeah.." she mumbled.

"Good cause they're coming again " I said fiercely

Normal POV

The two guys got back up "that's it I challenge you two to a weapon battle !" The blond exclaim standing next to his buddy .

"Mitt girl your a weapon right transform " the teal/raven command .

"I don't know how ..." Going back to back to shy mode .

"Shit..." The teal/raven curse under her breath ."I thought common people are helpful".

"Ha that's so lame I can almost fully transform " the blond bragged his body glowed and appear in his friend hand he looks like a pirate sword but the handle was his face .

"That's nothing to brag about" the two colored haired girl sweat drop.

"Image it .. the sharp blade lying dormant within your soul!" Sid exclaimed at darktina.

Darktina POV

my soul? That doesn't make any sense but what choice to I have , I closed my eyes and focus I opened my eyes and every thing was pitch black I was all alone I could hear my own thoughts .

I don't belong in here...

I just wanna run and hide and never be seen again...

Why does this had to happen to me...

Am all alone...

I saw an odd color that looks like the color of my hair it was little fire, is that my soul the little fire now had two white little eyes it looks sad.

Am darktina mikazuki and am a weapon!

Suddenly my soul thing look happy glad that I said those words .

Normal POV

Darktina went back to reality realizing she was glowing "w-whoa".

" heh perfect " the girl smirk looking at the glowing darktina

"Are you sure once you use me there's no going back you'll be my partner " she frowned

"Am sure I'll take the risk " she continued smirking putinng her hand out, darktina smiled and grabbed the girls hand ,everything was blurry and all a sudden was in the teal/black girl hands , darktina was finally in her weapon form for the first time she was a long Axe-spear the blade had an red eye that looks like a demons/dragons eye and on top was a decent size black spear . The teal head swirled darktina like she saw maka did earlier and stop into a fight position. "Ready"

"Hell yeah " darktina smirk .

The teal head smirk widen and rush towards the two than stop when she reach an inch "sup scrub " and gave multiple thrust the two hardly block any of the attacks as they tried to give a counter but block the counter the teal saw an opening and kick the bulky guy on the side where his rib is as he hacks blood the teal gave him a sucker punch "hey let me get a chance !" The girl nodded as gave a thrust in the face but didn't attack , darktina upper body appeared for the Axe blade where the eye is ,she quickly got both of hand near the bulky guy ears .

" black shock !" Black lighting hits his head as get electrocuted feeling his brain being fried ,Darkina went back to weapon .

"Let's do it " the raven yelled as darktina charge up her energy until breaking point.

" Blazing black hell!"they both yelled the raven head slide and gave a slash as she slide at the other end and open her eyes "burn..." The bullies burned than faints .

"Sigh" the raven sighed as darktina returns back to original form "that was some impressive moves you got ".

" your not bad yourself "darktina smiled than flop on the floor " hey I don't even know your name ?".

"Its Briee Redthorn " briee answerd

"Darktina Mikazuki" they both shake hands Sid smiled at the sight in front of him . The girls were so caught up in the moment they didn't realized someone was watching the whole time " eh their pretty good for first-timers I'm excited to see what it's like when we face off in the future eh tsubaki?" A voice chuckled in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 2

Don't own soul eater sorry this took forever it keep deleting itself warning hint of gore.

Chapter 2 crepes, old lady and cannibals.

Darktina Pov

I sighed as I cross out another add in the newspaper for the tenth time , I sip on my mug"am sorry darktina "briee apologized but I ignored her by circling and crossing out adds and eat my cake loaf"...".

" Am sorry Kay how was I supposed to know the dorm lady was going to skin your face off!" I gave her a unamused look and just sip on my mug more "what do I have to do " I look at her chocolate muffin and grab it as I took a huge bite out of it chewing it right in front of her she was shock by my action , next I breath all over it and set it back down .

"There now we're even" I went back to the newspaper

"Really " she smiled

"Hell no" I chuckled still looking at my newspaper she awed in disbelief , my meister started to chew me out but I ignore her. The cafe owner was sweeping the floor than left to the other room, no one was here except briee and I the phone began to ring he didn't come back . I look at briee who was writing something while silently rocking out on her headphones, I sighed as I got out of my chair and answered the phone not caring if I got in trouble.

"Hello this is death bucks café (A\N: lol XD ) how may I help you?"

"Yes hello I'm calling for the order the owner ask for is he there?"the caller ask

"Owner-san is busy at a moment but I can fill in for him" I answered calmly

"...okay your boss has order supplies earlier and it appears the order will be delayed until next month"

"May I ask why?" I took a week breath

"We're book at this time and we have calculated that you guys can't afford-"

"So a bullshit reason" I said bluntly

"Now ma'am"

"No you ma'am your grandmother am not your stinking grandma-" the guy had the nerve to cut me off

" sorry but there's no need for foul language "

"Cut me off one more time sees what happens" I exclaimed coldly " now let's talk like grownups" the caller said nothing the conversation took 8 minutes

"Umhm bye " I hung up the phone am glad that was over , the door open shit was a customer " welcome~ sit anywhere you like " the customer sat by the window I grab the menu and headed to his table " hello my name is Darkina I'll be servings you what would you like I recommend the blueberry strawberry crêpe " I got out a little note pad

"Um yes that sounds good I will also have the raspberry tea " he handed me the menu .

"Oh Kay coming right up " I headed to the kitchen I manage to find the recipe book and found the crêpe and tea I tied my hair up ,wash my heads , got the ingredients "cooking mode " I made the crêpe batter and put on the stove I flip on it high in the air I got the already made cream . I put the fruit on it and got the homemade tea (am so fast your still trying figure out the recipe).I got out the kitchen and gave the customer he's meal (desert).

He took a bite his eyes widen "t-this is really good " and took a huge gulp in the tea and moaned in delight I chuckled "glad you like it call me if you want anything " I walk towards briee's and I table she was still rocking out I gave her a crêpe and eat mine .

"Excuse me " I look up and saw the café owner oh shit he looks angry.

I gulp "yes"

"I saw your note and what you done ..." Waving the note I wrote earlier " and I would like to say is...thanks kid" wait what?he pat my head as a reward "the customer told me to thank a girl darktina so I'm thanking you" he smirk .

"No prob" I took a bite of my food

"How would you like to work here?"I choke on the crêpe" y-you hardly know me don't I need a interview," background check?"

"What is there to know you're a freshman in DWMA and so is your friend your weapon and rocker friend is your meister , you can cook " he pointed out "plus you probably need money to find a place right?" My eyes widen in shock.

"How did you know "

"Over heard"

I had no choice but to accept I nodded in replied "good you start tomorrow now where are you going to live...I know someone her name is Temi I'll call her so you can interview with her"

"Really!?" He nodded I felt like jumping I can't wait to tell briee this I watch as he writes down the information on a napkin and gave it to me , I started cleaning our stuff "thank you mister umm"

"Master after all am going be your boss from now on " he smirk I nod as me and briee left . I read the directions as briee was talking we been trying connect with each other before school starts , time pass it was close to dark we were close to the lady's place until shadowy figure rudely bump into us didn't stop and apologized just kept walking."rude much" briee whispered.

"I'll say " we shrugged it off and kept walking suddenly we heard someone crying and sniffling, we found the source of the crying it was an elderly woman she had light pink hair wore a soft yellow long sleeve dress with a white frilly apron "d-damnit I met that brat take it ..." We rush toward the lady's aid .

"Are you okay ma'am?" Briee ask

"Yes but that brat took my precious..." She said weakly.

"Don't worry me and my friend here will get it back" briee smiled trying to calm the lady down"darktina... "She look at me as I nod " hai"we got up and left "briee it must be that suspicious jerk we bump into" I said while running we gone to the path he went to luckily we found stuff laying on the stone ground "you know for a thief he sure is sloppy at keeping the stuff" she laugh.

"This is no laughing matter this guy could be dangerous " we fallowed the path all the way to the bad part of town and when it gets dark its worse the trail stop at a stair way down was dark we heard cries again ,briee notice something as she shook in fear and shock in front of her was corpses . I quickly covered her eyes , she threw up at a corner I patted her back in sympathetic way . I was use at seeing dead people when briee was done we heard a strange noise I look and saw something chewing on the corpse , blood was all over his face ."cannibal... "I whispered briee decided to break the ice by rushing over and kick the guys face . The cannibal was now in the moon light he was wearing bloody clothing a white mask stitch to his face and had sharp blood teeth , his skin was very gray his fingers were sharp blades . Briee punch him on the face and elbow him in the guts , I rush towards her side and gave him a side kick . " briee"I transformed to weapon form.

Briee Pov ~

As Darkina transformed I spin her than gone into fighting stand ,the killer attack first I block the attack . the blade had black electric so I aimed for the next than his aim , the killer got tired of being the dummy and dash towards me . I dodge as he hit his face on the stone wall I got behind him and kick him in the ass digging his face in even more , he got out of the hole he created and attack again . I block the attack "dark..."

"Got it " an arm came from the Axe blade grab the cannibal in the face "Black shock!" He groaned in pain as he spited blood.

"Let's finish this !" I yelled

"Hai" she yelled the manslayer jump up high I jump on the sided if the building to give a boost, I spin dark , as I kick the guy in the face making his mask crack at the impact I striking at him on the shoulders I push harder as he screamed in pain until he was cut into two. I land on the ground I pant as darktina got back to human form . As she pant in exhaust darktina found a shiny object ,and put in her pocket. "Well well not bad for a bunch of brats" we turned and saw the old lady for before .

"Thanks I guess" I said confused.

"Now aren't you suppose to eat it?" The lady said

"What do you mean?"I ask

"Your friend is suppose eat the kishin soul" pointing at the object floating behind us .

"Why?"darktina ask

"Let's just say it might help you "

"Hmm okay "dark said bluntly I was shock as I grabbed her by the arm "are you really going do that? Doesn't that strike it odd to you?"darktina gave me "your retard"look

"Really you're going to ask me that am a girl who can transform her into A BLADE!and you're asking me if this is weird " I sighed."I guess your right"

I let her go she pick up the red soul and swallowed it "this...power...it...Incredible!"she yelled I flinch in fear until she burp .

"Eh?"we unisoned

"HAHAHA that was funny " the lady laugh.

"Oh yeah is this yours? "

"Yes...it is thank you" she took the item and bowed ."I want to repay you "

"No problem umm" I said

"Temi the names temi "she introduced .Darktina eyes widen "um did you get a phone call from a guy named master?"

"Yes you must be the two he sent?" She ask.

"Hai"we unisoned again.

"We good news you got the place and don't worry the place isn't a dump" she smirk as she saw us shock we finally got a home, I hugged darktina and jump up and down . We all left the scene unaware someone was watching us.

"Hmm I guess blackstar was right about those two I'm starting to get interneted "

"Let's go and report this to death-sama " a female voice said.

*So what do you think? Reviews*

*Fallen:final finish after 3 attempts :)*

*Darktina:why do you end the chapter with people in the shadows *

*Fallen:cliffhangers my friend*

*Briee: I didn't know dark can cook *

*Dark: there's alot of things you don't know about me*


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own soul eater just oc's some oc are owned by a friend of mine Black Star is a little bit Oced .

Chapter 3 we're so late , first day of school

It was a peaceful morning birds were chirping the sun was shinning everything was calm until a loud voice boomed through the house ."OH MY GOD!"a familiar voice of a certain miester.

Darktina POV*get use to it*

I was sleeping peacefully in my new room on my comfy bed after what happened last night briee and I deserved a good rest . I continued sleeping till my door was slammed opened "Dark wake up!"  
"Not now briee am sleeping..." I groaned .

"We're late for school !" Briee yelled my one eye that wasn't covered by my pillow shot open ."you have two minutes to get ready "and slammed the door I shot out of bed I grab my brush and rush towards the bathroom showered I got out the bathroom drying my hair , I gone back to my room to get dress 30 seconds later am now fully dress . I rush down the stairs I see briee waiting for me with two brown bags ." ready? Kay let's go!" She pass me one of the brown bags and rush out the . We start running towards where are school ,as I brush my hair way bother using a blow dryer while you could use the air ,briee run while fixing her shirt and vest and eating what's in her lunch bag . We took a turn to the right "look there's the local bus !" I look and saw the bus stop we might make it on time by the time we could even get close the bus left us , I mentally curse my self for hoping something good would happened .

"Darktina run faster we might catch up!" Briee yelled whiled makes it seem this a easy task I tried to run faster to catch up with her , she grab my wrist as she tries to reach the door but failed "shit".

" new plan we go with the old plan !" Great now we're talking about plans , we been running for quite a while I'm surprised not one of us hasn't faint we'll eventually will if we don't . Come on darktina think!than it hit me while we're running I notice a skate board I hop on it and glide on the pavement road ."where you get a skate board!?"

"I borrowed it hop on !" Briee hop on back of me ,as I my foot hit the ground for more speed .  
I mange to get us away from obstacles "how many minutes left!?".

"5minutes!" She yelled .

Shit that's not good we need a better transport while we rolling a kid was in the way ."MOVE OUT OF THE WAY KID!"I yelled if that kid dies ain't stopping to check on him . I drive over his foot he crys in pain ."sorry kid"

Briee apologized.  
"NEXT TIME DON'T GET IN THE WAY TEME !" I yelled I won't apologized to the kid when he just stands there picking his freaking noise. Just when my luck is bad I notice a flock of stairs , I turned and hug briee she blush at my doing as I pick her up and throw her .

"FFFF UUU SCRUUUBBB!"eh she'll forgive me later I was prepared to fall and break my face , but instead I grind on the pole *A/N I forgot what those are called*"how the hell am I doing this!" And got back on the ground . I continued skating until a mob of people with torches and pitch forks (shiver) "that her she run over my baby!" A blond lady yelled pointed at me .Oh crap I put more speed as they chase me , I feel like one of those criminals on "Cops" I can imagine the theme song too.

Why this keep happening to me!  
Final my luck decide to give me a break as I saw a scooter , I quickly got off the skate board and hop on the electric scooter . How is this happening I don't know to drive, I turn to the right seeing the mob still chasing me I'll give them credit they run this long."Darktina!" I look up and saw briee and a girl with blue hair on a flying broom !?."take my hand!'she reach out her hand .I jump on the broom as it blast off now we were in mind air "thank god I finally found you " briee smiled.

"So this your friend ?"the blue head ask not looking us in the eye.

"Um briee who dat ?" I ask

"Oh this is katelyn katelyn darktina darktina katelyn"she introduced. "I met by crashing into her when you threw me"

"Nice to meet you moshi~"katelyn greeted

"Likewise thanks for saving me "

"Oh no problem we Not students gotta stick together "she chuckled.

"Wait your a Not student?" That's weird I never saw her on the opening day

"Yep this is my second year next year I'm going to be a Eater"she informed. Well that explains it so she basically a upper class , she doesn't seem to be the type to be well you know .

"How many minutes do we have left?"

"2 minutes" she answered

"We might make it " I could see the school from here I heard gunshot "look out!" Katelyn notice right away .

"Okay guys hold on tight this are going be a little bumpy "katelyn warned "Zoom Zoom !"her broom suddenly got faster in a inhuman speed and doar up in the sky . She zigzag while dodging the bullets and swirled around, the more we gone were close to the school."geez what is wrong with these people " I said

"We can't keep doing this we'll get shot out of the sky !" She yelled "at less it will be taking care of" my brain pluse as the same voice from before .

Fire

I got an idea I dig in my lunch bag I found a bottle of Tabasco sauce , I took a decent gulp. I slowly got up from the broom facing the shooting mob ,my cheeks were the size of a chipmunk .  
" Hells inferno !"I let go as a huge breath of black/orange,red flames came from my cheecks as if I we're a dragon.  
I got half of the mob unconscious , briee awe in amusement "no way you can breath fire!".

I sat back down panting my lips burn I never like spicy/hot things let alone have drank a bottle of Tabasco sauce."did that help?" Whipping my lips .

"Yes it did thank you darktina" a gun shoot came it almost hit us"DRINK THE FUCKING TABASCO SAUCE! "shoving the whole bottle in my mouth I gag at the sudden burning sauce down my throat I push briee off of me coughing " what th-" my sentence was cut short I breath a greater amount of fire than before . I face the back as I hit rest of the mob , but that's not all the flanes were so powerful it was a rock blast . we shoot our way through through the gates pass the stairs , all the way to the front doors. Crashing harshly hitting our bodys on the pavement we even broke the broom . " Guys get up we here we just gotta get to class!" Briee exclaimed katelyn ,and I quickly got up ingoring the pain in our whole body and start run . I lead cause I remember where Sid-sensei class was at .  
"HOW MANY MINUTES!"

"30 SECONDS!"

"RUN FASTER WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" I spated no way in hell we're going to be late .I slammed the down open as I heard our names .

" Briee RedThorn,Darktina Mikazuki" Sid called

"HERE!" We unison loudly "DID WE MADE IT!?"

"Yes.." we both fell overin relief briee put out her fist, I guess she wants a fist pump so I pump my fist back as we chuckled .

Couple classes Later~~~~

It was lunch since our pack lunches were destroyed we ordered food Briee got a sandwich and i got myself a smoothie , ice cream ,and curry.  
We hit the roof (outside) and eat as we we're start eating we notice a girl with blue hair with her hair down and had a small pony tail on the left side had big teal eyes and was wearing the school's uniform on the side was a star (A/N: uh oh).

"Katelyn"she smiled

"Mind if I eat with you guys ?"

" not at all it's at least what we could do after earlier sorry about your broom ?"

"Eh it will take a while for repairs but don't worry it's an old broom "she smiled brightly

We talk with katelyn it turns out she's a witch (figures) all sudden we became best of friends as we were in the middle of the our conversation I excused myself to get more soda ( my tongue still stings ) I remember I saw a vending machine on the hall ways . I walk through the halls alone (creepy) I found the vending machine as I got my soda I could've sworn I felt someone was watching me oh well .

"Heya Harry Potter girl " I jump out my skin I quickly turn around and saw a smirking Black Star .

"Black Star.."I whispered.

"The one and only "he said than he look at my hands"I see you stop wearing those mitts "I look at my hands.

"Yeah I realized I should stop hiding and stand up" I said sadly as I rubbed my hands awkwardly. "That's good so have you met your meister made any friends?" He ask out of curiosity.  
(A/N: someone is a little noisy :p)

"Yeah I just met a girl named katelyn"I forgot to mention briee I wasn't really comfortable around black star after I only met him a day yet again, I only know briee for a day and we act like sisters and katelyn I knew for a few hours . I don't really brag about my friends or how many I got . "That's good I hope you make more friends having friends make school life easier " that is true at least that's what my former teachers says I never had hang out with friends (since I have one suki) ."That is true " I agreed. We talk a little bit but it ended in awkwardness I could tell BS was okay talking to me , I don't know why I guess that must be his child-like innocence. "Well I'll see you next time HPG(Harry Potter girl) " he waved .

"Say my name right ya nitwit" I smirk while waving back watching him disappear in the hall ways . I realized I was gone to long briee and katelyn-san must be worried , I quickly left and head back to the hangout. I saw briee waiting patiently for me she look piss (great T-T) off "WHERE THE WERE YOU!"She yelled (help me )  
Later~~~(nothing exciting about school and there's no event so skip~~)

We left school I gone home to take a shower and gone to death bucks briee came with me ." I don't mean to be mean but why are here again?"

"Am going to work silly~"she sang this caught my attention briee actually got a job .

"Oh where do you work?"as I sip drink my water

"As an entertainer "she answered proundly I spit out my juice I wiped my mouth (figures she would do that) "on the streets" I squirted my juice again  
"That would explain why you brought your guitar" I said "but do you know how much an entertainer makes ?".

"I don't know "she said bluntly I decided eh let her figure it out herself we seprated our ways . I got in from the back "hey kid glad you made it"I turned and saw Master .

"Here's your uniform "he gave me my folded uniform"I'll leave you to get changed" and left .

I changed into my maids uniform it was was basically looks like a Swiss girl outfit except its black with a blue lining at the bottom(A/N:you all know what the death bucks uniform looks like if you don't than u need to wake up ). Am not going wear the little hat thingy, so I decided to put my hair up in pony tail on the right side and put on little Mary Jane's.

I got out to the front Master came up to me to give me my first task " just serve like you did before " I nodded and gone off to serve customers, it felt like only 15 minutes but time gone fast that expected . I received got good tips everyone seem to like me . It was close to closing time everything was quite until briee came in her face was dirted clothes all battered."Darktina"she whined I came to aid "what happened?"

"Clowns everywhere" she mumbled I sweat drop did she said clowns ?oh well I guide her to the bar stool .

"Is she okay?" Master ask with consern

"Yea I'm fine just stupid clowns being pricks" briee sighed" thanks "sipping on her hot chocolate .

"Well stay here I'll take you home when my shift over" I said briee nodded in replied .

Briee pov

I watch darktina walk over to her customers she's pretty good at this , I couldn't believe she wearing a maid's uniform .  
An hour pass as it was close to closing time darktina was talking to the customers .  
"Why don't you work here?" The owner (I think his name is Master?) questioned.

"Pfft me wear those dolls clothes yeah right 3" I never like wearing skits it's just a easy way for guys to look at your panties as  
I watch darktina .

"Hmm suit yourself have fun getting beaten up by clowns"and went back to washing dishes.

I don't need this job I'm fine as an entertainer , I watch darktina until I awe in disbelief darktina was smiling and giggled .

"I want this job " I declared the owner smirk

Later

Darktina said her goodbyes to her boss she was back to her normal clothes. "Am so glad you got the same job as me ".

"Yeah " I said nervously.

She gave me hug by the shoulder "let's celebrate I'll cook ant favorite food you want " my eye watered in joy we laugh as we walk into the sunset . Today has been an eventful , scary, weird , and most likely fun and I'm glad for this new life am able to make a best friend.

Fallen : so what you think ?

Darktina: is that the reason you decided to work at death bucks

Briee:*/^\\\* no

Fallen:*sweats drop* okay well am glad you guys are bonding

Darktina:...don't talk to me

Fallen:eh!? (°[]°) why you so mean

Darktina: annoying writer making me wear a maid costume

Briee : is that what u angry about?

Darktina: baka meister...

Fallen/briee:m-mean

Fallen:this is writer abuse T-T 


	5. Chapter 4

( ) thoughts

* me/sometimes the characters

Fallen:what's up kitties

Briee : sup scrubs

Darktina: ...

Fallen:what's wrong ?

Darktina:...

Briee:women make me a sandwich!:0

Darktina:...I don't know how to make a sandwich...

Fallen:What you know how to make a crepe and pancakes but not a sandwich!?

Darktina :*glares evily

Fallen:I'll shut up

Briee:women make me a crepe!:/

Darktina:no you'll spoil your dinner

Briee: no am in a sweet tooth mode :-(

Darktina: no

Briee:bitch

Darktina:0-0

Fallen:ooookay I don't own SE just ocs and the plot line .

Chapter 4 First mission , Terrorist , Ninjas, new weapon, dance sing blow

Darktina POV

I woke early this time I got ready and cook breakfast before Baa-san and briee woke up . I set the table as Baa-chan enter the kitchen/dining room "Morning brat "Tami greeted.

"Morning " I greeted.

"Where's the other brat?" Tami ask.

"Probably still in bed I'll go wake her up Briee!"I called but no answer I sighed as I got upstairs I knock briee's door , nothing so I kick the door open her phone rung "Tik Tok from Kesha " (oh god ) briee's room look like mine but mine's more cleaner and mine doesn't have vocaloid.

(Mine has MCR ,anime ,green days ,etc )."Briee wake up "

"No" she groaned into her pillow

"Come on briee this I don't like doing this either "

"Than don't. .."

"..."

She shot out of bed "what the hell !"

"Morning breakfast is ready " I headed to the door "I'll leave you to get dress "I went down starts and eat pancakes(A/N: *drools* ) with Tami. Briee came down in her usually outfit she look tired but she'll wake up soon ."Mm morning"she greeted tiredly.

"Morning brat "Tami greeted

"What are we having?"

"Pancakes"I answered sipping on hot chocolate with milk (A/N:I drank coffee before taste like hoarse crap people say it wakes you up but to me it just a waste of money)."Sounds good"she walk over to her seat and eat with us later on we began to head out "bye baa-san"I waved.

"Bye old lady " briee smirk as Tami threw her chopstick at briee "Shut up!" Briee laugh as we left and caught up with Katelyn to school than gone to class , sid was talking something I didn't really interest me until. "Today class we'll be doing missions " the class cheered (even though they have no idea what a mission is )."settle down now , I'll be given you and your partner your guys mission" he called names I waited to hear my or briee's name."Briee Red thorn and Darkina Mikazuki".

"Hai"

"You two you guys will get your mission from Lord Death " we both went to death's room "whats up kitty's "(A/N:I wanted to do an oc lord death after I watch an albrigded of the series)he greeted.

"Hello Lord death" I greeted

"So this is our headmaster ...looks like a cartoon character"briee muttered

"The fuck you say bitch " his voice gotten deeper as he was holding up a bat .

"N-nothing"briee shuttered in fear.

"That's what I thought now about your mission you two will collet this sword This sword is very important and I would like you two to collet it "

"So where is this sword what's it called?" I ask

"In China at the forsaken mountains and the sword is called Stains blood"

Briee threw up as I pat her back we're on are last boat to China I was excited I never been to China before . I read about China so I know almost all its culture even though this is a mission , I wanted to get some souvenirs it's not everyday you go to China .I hop out the ship as briee tied to jump off the railing but failed , ignoring the grunting and curses that is meant for me as awe at the sight. "We're actually in China can you believe it!" I said.

"Yeah I do what's so great about a this old country " briee grunted rubbing her head .

"It has a great history to it very old fashion" I listed

" whatever let's just get the sword so I can go home and nurse this headache-" her stomach growled "I'm hungry" .

"YOU JUST THREW UP FOR 5HOURS AND NOW YOUR HUNGRY!"I exclaimed angrily.

"...yea" I face plam as we start walking until briee notice "ohh dragon Lois restaurant let's go " she drag me to the entrance as the men in black "what business do you have here " one of the men ask in a thick accent

"Well duh food this is a restaurant "

"Only people who are worthy " the guard said

"Oh I guess i-" she turn and punch the guy in the face went he fall back a little as briee knee him in the gut the other guard was behind her before he could touch her I kick him in the face as more guards came "what the hell briee you can start a fight without a good reason "as I punch a guy in the face " hey I knew the guy was going to attack us "kick a guy in the groan and headbutt him." bullshit " bitch slap a guy "I know you could just dodge the attack now we're fight a Chinese gangsters " flip another guy and elbow another guy in the back."Okay that's it !" Briee gave a powerful tackle as the men in black flew to unconscious . We rush inside the restaurant as more MIB *am tired okay* came towards us , briee rip a leg of a chair off and whack one. I grabbed utensils off the table and threw a fork on the guy's forehead (*A/N: I know black butler I can't make darktina go to weapon form just yet). I notice there was a old man in his late 60's in a suit as well but orange shirt instead , and his hair was gray and black and his face was wrinkly like any other old person ."So you think you two are worthy "in a Chinese accent.

"Old dude am just lumping hungry!" Briee exclaim.

"Very well " he got out of his king like chair and brought a katana

"Darktina cover me!" She ordered as she dash towards the boss MIB were in the way , I threw the utensils at all their heads they all fall as more came I threw more and more . Briee clash her weapon (¤_¤) with the old mans .The didn't battle last long as briee kick the old guy in the stomach hard he flewed to the wall ."Y-you are worthy"holding a bowl briee snatch it and sniff "mmmmm smells good come on dark let's go " briee walk to the entrance I followed her ."Okay now that we got you food let's head to the forsaken mountain " briee followed as she sip on her noodles.

Later~~~

I climbed up the mountain grunted the weight is killing me "you know you can climb your own ass up"I sigh while slowly climbing up the mountain side.

"*munch slurp * but I'm not done eating yet" still eating the pork

hanging on the rope that was tied around her torso and mine.

"It doesn't take you almost an hour to eat a bowel of stinken dumplings pork noodles!" I exclaim "especially how you eat "I whispered.

"Here wanna dumpling?" She offered I sighed"sure" she threw a dumpling as I caught it with my mouth "fwanks" continue climbing up . She giggled and continued eating I chewed on the dumpling ,it's hard to climb with someone who weight just as much as you do and your 45 feet off the ground . I grabbed the rope and flung briee to the top now she was climbing and I was eating ."Hey!"

"Oh am sorry did I interrupt your meal time " I teased as my meister "hm" me . We made it to the top and briee pulled me up, the first thing we notice a old dirty white tower as we walk inside ."Hello "her voice echoed but no answer briee continue walking forward for some reason this cave remind of India Jones movie , briee step on a hidden trap an arrow almost hit me in in the face by an inch . Briee just walk as more arrows came towards me some hit my sides , my neck and head I try dodging most of them in order to survive briee had no clue what's going on . We finally got out of that blasted hall ." wow that was easy eh Darkina " I twitch did one of those arrows have poison on it ?, I notice that there was nothing in this room but a sword place in the ground and chains coming from four old tall pillars with Chinese's writing on it . "okay we need a plan so we don't trigger any traps-what the heck!" Briee grab the sword out of it's place and swung it around like she does with me and stop."...okay let's go "she began heading out as I fallowed but "we need to go I now!" Suddenly I see shadows turning into people! The shadow people look more clear they ninjas oh sweet lord we both tense up as one shadow was more taller than the others than turned human this one was different his outfit was more like amour like a old age samurai and was wearing a mask .

"Darktina !" I heard my name knowing what my meister wants I run towards her as my body glowed I grabbed her hand and fully furnished transforming as briee flip me and did a stance .

Briee Pov

I stared at the tall guy who was probably doing the same "state your business human !"a deep voice stated calming yet it was a demand but I didn't show fear as I spoke.

"Tch I don't have state my business to you " I stared with hatred my words clearly annoyed the man

"Disrespectful human ..."

"Noise ninja samurai"I countered and end up in a stare down the ninjas started to attack I attack a few ninjas and block there attacks , the Axe was lit as I swung my weapon around making a fiery vortex burning those get hit . A ninja were behind me I slash them as they fallen their leader decided to join in ,we clash our weapon sending a shock wave and visible cuts making some of the room's wall crack .

(Damn it darktina won't last long with all this pressure ) I growled mentality to myself out of nowhere I got sword handled in the rib .

" Shadow's needles !" Black needles appeared and came raining down on me

"Shadow's wing !" The leader's arm had black energy around and hit me as if it was wind I screamed at the pain.

"Begone human Shadow's punishment!" His sword slash a gigantic slash I didn't have a chance to dodge cause it was so huge and I wasn't fast enough .

"Briee!" Darktina yelled

"Dark... stay...in...form"I ordered weakly .

The leader was in front of me as he spoke "*sigh*this what happens when you try to take Satan's blood death will be punish but you fought bravely I'll give you that and form someone petite and young as you human ..the Satan's will eat your soul and corpse as you will fall into hell ...why do you make me do this " as he turned his back on me with the little lackey he had .

"You talk a lot dude " I sneered he turned around and saw me standing tall with no scratches on me

"How is that possible I hit with my deadliest-" he scream in pain as his check bleed a lot I lick the blood of my claw blades with a smug smirk . Instead of a Axe-spear I now have slash claws (A/N :just like ikuto from shurgo chara )"Kuro kotaku "

"Who are you..." He ask I decide to give him pity.

"Briee akatoge " (A/N :this will be her name it still red thorn just in Japanese).

"Akatoge...monster...disgusting... Ugly"the black claned mutter I stared at him I don't care what he says about my last name ." it been awhile since I battled an Akatoge ...I believe it was 14 years ago ".

I said nothing and left as I heard yelling the ninjas start chasing me , I triggered some traps while some got killed more chased me . I got out side as I continued running dark got back to human form I threw the sword to her while we run , going through the bamboo forest darktina was in front of me her left arm transformed to an Axe -spear and cut the bamboo I caught nice sized bamboo and start beating the ninjas ." briee hurry up " I kept my distance still fighting ninjas .

"Briee there's ninjas behind us !" She called I didn't answer .

"Briee the cops are behind us !" My eyes widen as I grabbed Dark's hand and run faster.

"Why do you run faster when I say cops " she ask

"That doesn't matter now ! " I yelled we jump off the cliff and land on the outside of the village and continue running through the village , than end up in the port we jumping to boats to ships. They start throw things at us while we try to dodge them I accidentally trip on a piece of wood dark notice as she turn back ,and grabbed my arm and drag me as she cuts a rope triggering a trap (I guess) making the ones on the ropes fall in the water. She cut the wood plank making more fall in some were on our trail "darktina transform!" Dark transformed into the claw blades "time to give these bad boys a test run" a group of them were in front of me as I slash them again I kick one in the face as I kick one in gut I flip up to the sky "phantom claws!" Shadow tiger-like claws came from my hands and attack group of black clan ninjas , and punch some from the sky and try to catch the ones trying to hide in the shadows. Wow that was cool but wait when did dark able to use claws I thought she was Axe-spear I guess I'll ask the teachers or lord death ."briee ninja!" I turned and block the attack more came and attack I swiftly dodge the attacks as if there was nothing like I was a cat (A/N : why dies that seem familiar to me? ) I cut one in half (I know there not human )."Briee there's a small boat up ahead " I run faster while I slash\block my way though finally we got on the boat I sighed in relief as I slumped down as my bangs cover my eyes ready to take a nap ."what's the next place " darktina changed back panting

"Egypt *pant*" I groaned .

"Fuck ...I'll go to sleep " I shrugged and fell asleep .

Later=# normal Pov

Briee woke up by darktina the meister woke up and realized she was on a camel in a dessert behind her weapon "morning " Briee said softly darktina look at the two colored haired girl than look back at the sandy area "morning "she replied.

"How long was I out ?"briee ask

" a few hours "the dark head answered awkward silences came between the two briee look up sneaking a look at the Axe-spear she look tired her eyes are red and a little baggy. " you kay?"Darktina just nodded not looking her meister in the eye , and answered a plan "fine" a few hours later they arrived at a pyramid. The two jump off the camel and entered the pyramid the two look around the room was dark but lit as well, it looks like kings throne room. "Okay hopefully we don't get into any more traps right darktina" briee side eyed darktina who gave a briee the biree ,they start walking off expecting the room.

"Found anything ?"

"No there's nothing but a coffin "briee rub the back of her neck.

"Hmm let's look closely don't touch anything" darktina warned. The two got close to the tomb it was closed (A/N:this is the same coffin kid encountered w/) the tomb eyes glowed.

"Who dares awake me from my slumber"

"Oh god another one darktina tra-" it a flash the old bandages attack darktina before she can transform and bounded her."oh come the fuck on !" Darktina yelled .

"Darktina transform !"briee ordered.

"I can't"the Axe-blade grunted.

"For fucking sakes I guess I have to fight without you " briee sighed with eyes closed, then crack her neck and fist her right hand."Dance"she opened her eyes and jet off before the live coffin realized and received a hard kick. The bandages attack briee who dodge it with swiftly back flip, she kept dodging until she find a opening she got a pebbles and flick at the the old bandages holding darktina. "Take your time "darktina frowned as the bandages dodge ."okay" briee smirk

"I was joking! "darktina said

" I kno-" Suddenly her phone ring

"Seriously!" The coffin yelled.

"Ello" briee answered casually

"Briee-kun!"Katelyn yelled in the phone as briee flinch

" Katelyn? Now is not a good t-" but got interrupted by the blue headed witch.

"How's the mission going?" Katelyn ask ignoring what briee said

"Good I guess " unsure of her answer

"Yay that's good I heard you guys got a double mission I got a simple one "

"Lucky I got a stupidass terrorist mummy"

"Haha" Katelyn laugh"well I'll leave you two that say hi to darky-chan for me "

"Okay bye " as they said there good byes and hung up

"You done "

"Yes-" she awed in horror as the mummy head toward the sword (shit) before her eyes could catch on darktina who mange to get out of the mummy's hold and ate the sword the mummy hit darktina as she screamed in bandages attack again it attack briee shoulder Darkina eyes widen "briee!" More attacks hit briee who didn't get a chance to notice where the attacks came from , as blood was mostly covered her she stood there taking the hits blood drip from her cuts on her face. The bandage form into a drill and drilled into briee stomach as more blood gush out , she threw up blood and falled on her knees .

"I will finish you of personally I will not let a wanna be brat and a stupid swording girl stop me " the mummy got out of its coffin briee froze in her spot she look up at the mummy and gritted her teeth "(motherfucker going to get his ass kick) " she thought angrily. Darktina sense her Meister's anger and transformed into briee's hands"kuro kotaku "

Briee got into stance "sing" the mummy screamed in pain as blood squinted from it shoulder.

"I will not lose... I WILL NOT LOSE TO THE LIKES TO YOU NOT EVER!" Strikes hit all over its body screaming in pain as more blows hit him a black circle appear under briee (A/N :same one as the first chapter)"blazing black hell!"a powerful flame hit the mummy it was so powerful and forceful it blast the mummy off and killed him.

"Blow..."

Later

Briee and darktina came back to death city reported lord death telling him about the sword and was okay with it and head back home ,briee went back bed same with Tami . The only one up was darktina who was in the bathroom she opened a bag and took out a pill bottle got two pills and shallow them and drank water she look in the mirror she look awful her face was grayish ,and sweating , she had bags under her eyes . she splash cold water on her face which didn't help much She heard whispers as she look into the mirror showing a man with grayish skin black and white hair with bandages around his head."Darktina ..."the man gave a feral grin darktina back up a little as the whispers grew louder"Darktina darktina Darkina "the voices chatted until one voice said."Little sister..." Darkina slowly turn off the lights she walk through the dark hall she made her way through the door by a crack ,her red glowing red staring at the sleeping meister and gave a creepy slime "sweet dreams child " and slowly closed the door quietly and went to bed.

Fin

Katelyn :slendy dark slendy dark she watch you while you sleep ~

Dark :shut up

Fallen : actually when darktina was watching briee was controlled so she didn't really ment to do that

Fallen : I hope you like it there will be more action in a couple of chapters and more comedy bye bye don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own SE blah blah blah

Chapter 5 Christian shadows ,Darkina vs Soul, the awaking

Darkina Pov

We walk to school with Katelyn well more like Me and Katelyn talk , briee was talking on her phone laughing and etc . We reach school and sat in our seats before Sid sensei came to class. He finally came in with a stack of papers, talk about today lesson we left to our other class most of my classes are with briee. Briee hasn't really talk to me in awhile she spent most of her time on phone ,and when she's not on her phone she just avoids me. Walking turn to our last class was T.E (training exercise) in this class we have with Katelyn we talk until our teacher (who's actually a eater student ) ms Jackie who was telling us to practice our fighting skills and for the weapons transforming. I watch in silence as briee argued with Katelyn something about who's going to use me ,of course briee refused she doesn't like the idea of me being used by someone other than her these two have this "fight" when ever were in T.E. I sighed I better break up before things get out of hand and we'll get kick out of class for disturbing the class's.

Before I had the chance to break the fight Jackie -senpei Interrupted the fight "Miss Katelyn! Instead of arguing with Ms Briee how about you partner up with a student that doesn't have a partner!" Jackie grabbed Katelyn by the back of her collar and dragged her."ouch help me briee-chan !"she waved her arms as briee and I sweat drop .

"Okay now that's over let-" briee was interrupted again by Jackie who was now in front of the class as she clap loudly."Okay everyone gather around in a straight line !"Everyone got into their position and formed in a straight ready to hear Jackie next order." Today is the we'll be seeing the results of the bond of you and your partner .." The door opened cutting Jackie off my eyes widen and saw maka and soul, it been awhile since I saw the duo ."Oh am sorry did we interrupt your class but lord death is requested your presence " maka apologize d with a bow, all Jackie did was sighed and said she'll be back and left . So soul and his partner took over the class maka read the clipboard Jackie left ."okay we'll pick up when Jackie left off it says today's lesson is the results of the bond you guys form with your partner who wants to volunteer? " no one said anything "anyone?" No one answered until briee step up ,I wasn't surprised briee wanted to volunteer especially in this class, she loves to fight for some odd reason but I don't bother asking. I fallowed my meister like always we stood in front the class "darktina" that was my cue I transformed into into Axe-blade I flip around in the air and land in briee's hands I spined between briee's fingers as she stop my movements and place me on her shoulder.

"Very good now let's see you in battle soul think u can battle these two ?"maka ask soul.

"Sure " soul answered with no emotion in his voice.

"Wait it wouldn't be fair two against one so let let me " I said

"I don't see why not are you okay with that...briee?" Maka look closely to the clipboard.

"Sure" briee threw me in the air as I change back into regular form "call me if things get out of control" I nodded as I put my attention back to soul I heard whispers that were obvious easily to hear.

"I can't believe this she's actually going through this"

"Yes and her meister is just let her face the guy " a girl whispered.

"Well you heard the rumors apparently those two killed the killer that been murdering women for months "

"And they recently received a top secret mission form lord death only top eater students can do" a guy whispered.

"Monsters-"a whisper got interrupted.

"Shut up !" The whispers stop as the fellow classmates stared at soul in fear he gave a glare that could kill , I said nothing but my mind I chuckled no one really defend for me before I always had to defending. "Just shut up and enjoy the show " he smirk directly at me , his right arm turned into a scythe the blade was black and red.

"It been away since I battled a weapon alone hope you can entertain me " showing his pointy shark teeth which to me was weird.

"Don't be to cocky cockyness gets you killed especially where I come from" I smirk as the side of my arm transformed into an Axe blade we waited for the next command from our meister.

"GO!" Maka/briee yelled I was the first my eyes widen as block the sneak attack (wow he's fast )I struggled as I broke the struggle and attack again only he block me this time I silently curse . I transformed my free hand into the spear and gave drill attack only it gave a scratch on the shoulder he broke the contact . I pant as he change the blade from his whole arm to his left leg and swung the blade giving a scratch on my cheek , I grunted switch the spear from my hand to my right leg I gave a kick only it to be block by his blade. "Bad move freshman" I grunted my teeth as my blades and spear disappeared. Instead I used my fist and gave multiple punch they all failed as I received a punch he plan me in the stomach sending me across the room ,I spit blood from the hard impact and slide on my butt. I groaned as I heard footsteps come near me of course it was soul he gave me a disapproved look and shook his head "sad your not the girl I met on that day such a disappointment " than turn his back on me walking to his meister the whispers came back the voices rattled in my brain , my head hurts and my eyes stings as well."Weak ,weak weak weak " I dig my nails in my hair

"Lil... sister ...fight" both my hands transformed into spears I dash towards soul if he hadn't block it I could have cut his head off,he grunted as put more pressure to my attack I gave him a feral grin."let's take this outside " I grin smugly as he said with a bored look on his face but I'll change that."Yes" we both jump out the window falling but we don't care or at least I didn't we land in front of the school ,we clash sending shock waves around as a sign of danger we kept clashing sending scraps on our body he strike at my shoulder it squirted blood I look at my injury as soul jump away from me . I stared at soul next thing I know punch him the face sending him across the area I dash in a inhuman speed and kick him the gut , multiple punch in the face all critical hit since he had no chance to block or dodge in time ,I palm him in stomach like he did to me I grabbed his arm and threw him the sky and knee him. He fall on his back as I safely land I watch as he weakly got up "hehe not bad for a freshman I got to say some of those moves were street fighting but more brutal force " he commented and crack his shoulder and got in his fight stance .We clash blades again I'm impress to see he last this long but he doesn't seem to be the weak type I prefer it to be that way for some reason we end up on one of those red pointy things that were sticking out of the school .

"Tell me did your meister put you up to this?" I frowned no liking the question he ask.

"For someone who hardly talks you sure talk a lot " I chuckled in amused way but I gave a sad smile "no briee didn't put me up to this "

"So this is out of your own doing" clashing his blade against mine as I said.

"I won't say that I don't want to fight or harm any of my schoolmate's and here I'm fighting a classmate "dodging his attack like they were nothing " I have no will ,no feeling, no heart they all died and burn and gone into flames "I slash as he dodge I gritted my teeth as my mind is consumed of the empty darkest thoughts why doe it suddenly feel cold? Is that the only thing I feel ?I wonder about my thoughts and myself how my life is like this ,why can't I let go my mind won't let me no the voice won't let me they'll imprison me until I die . We started at each other as my right eye turn red, we dash and punch each other in the face we hack spit , he strike again with his feet but slide around his eyes widen, as I spin kick him in the face he tried to punch me but sneak behind him and hold tight on his arm he tried to get me off but I held my ground. We again some how end up on on top of the school we both kick at the same time ,sending another shock wave again and we headbutt each other sending punches.

" soul!darktina! "It was briee and maka what are they doing here!?.

" what are you two doing here!?its dangerous "soul yelled.

" I could say the same thing for you two we're here to stop you from destroying the school"maka countered folding her arms.

"Besides being on a roof top is nothing to me hahahaha" briee laugh

but suddenly we flinch at the loud voice.

"CAN YOU GUY'S GET YOUR ASSES BACK DOWN HERE BEFORE SOMEONE GETS HURT!" Katelyn yelled I signed as we got inside.

"Hey soul"

"Yeah?"

"Can we keep this between us?" I ask not looking him in the eye waiting for his answer.

"...he he yes "he answered I was glad he said yes

"Promise ?" I wanted to be sure I held out my pinky he stared for a while than smirk and grabbed my pinky with his "yeah..promise now let's go before that weird blue head girl yell at us more" I smirk/smiled as we got in the classroom completely forgot about the earth of a certain death god(shit)next thing I knew I was in front of lords death's mirror I silently bit my lip as I clench on my skirt prepared to face the yelling.

"So that's what happened...that's it?"

"Before you yell and expelled me let me-wait what?" I blink in realized what lord death said.

"Lord death these two almost destroyed the whole school!" Jackie yelled pointing at me and soul.

"Is the school on fire?"lord death ask

"Um no"Jackie answered

" is anyone dead?"

"No" Jackie said

"Good cuz that's my job is the school still in tac?" LD ask

"Yes"

"The town?"

"Yes"

"The problem solved god I feel like motherfucking judge Judy now I know how she feels Jackie let the kids be kids as long as they don't destroy my school and city than I don't fucking care got it " LD scold Jackie as if she was a child that done something wrong.

"Yes sir "

"Good and if I find out you punish the kids you'll be sorry" LD said than log off I stared at the mirror in awe I can't believe what just happened briee grabbed my color and dragged me to work. As we got in are uniform briee complained about how short the skirt is I rolled my eyes and started to work , two customers later briee finally got from the staff girls locker room she blush constantly pulling down on her skirt .I told her which tables to go to and do the exact same thing we practice yesterday and this morning she nodded and gone to her table , as much I want to watch briee but I got tables as well.

Skip skip

Master and I watch briee talk to the customers as it was close to closing time there we're hardly people (minus the employee's and employer) here the fellow employees gone home .I was waiting for briee to be done until the door open master sent me to the costumer cause briee was busy I greeted the customer it was boy(actually he's a teenager )he was about my height had brown hair red eyes just like soul's ,that were up to his shoulders had a black tee shirt with red and black sleeves, black pants and red converse."Hello..." He greeted back "um is there any chance that briee red thorn is here?" Wait this guy knows briee ?.

"Yes she.."I answered

"Christian!" Briee run towards us and hug the boy "am not surprised she made another friend now that I realized I heard her talking about someone named Christian in her conversations this must be him.

"Darktina this Christian Christian darktina " she introduce us as I shook his hand and said hi as he did the same thing . We end up talking for while we walk home as we gone our separate ways the guy seem okay he laugh at my silly ness which I don't mind, we got home Tami was cooking dinner so I had time to finish homework and have enough time too help baa-san with dinner we all sat together like a family lithium flew from my room and sat on my lap eyeing my food I gave him a little portion of my dinner. Briee complain about lithium and so on Tami argued that there is no yelling at the dinner table yet she's yelling , I sneak my way out of the dinner table and gone to my room with lithium and played call of duty (A/N: I never played it but I heard its good ).I check the time I change in my pj's and headed to the bathroom showered ,I swallow my pills, and brush my teeth I gone back in my room everyone was in bed except me and lithium he flew off to his bed as I got a notice on my laptop I went to check it was Suki she in the chat room I logged in .

BOBAA: hey

DTN: hey

BOBAA: how's school life :-)

DTN: good

BOBAA: made any friends

DTN :noisy little shit aren't ya :|

BOBAA : lol I guess not well things up here are fun I met some really cute guys ;-)

DTN :good for u slut

BOBAA: u need a man maybe ...

DTN: STFU I don't need a guy and don't mention that asshole

BOBAA: I talk to him recently he ask how you were he really miss u

DTN :so I don't give a fuck what he wants

BOBAA: but you guys look cute together I just want to see u happy dark I hate to see sad you need move on...

DTN: and being with that prick helps he's just a terrible memory I want to forget you drop ur little sick fantasy

BOBAA:... R u really that heartbroken? He may not say it but he loves u and I know u like him it's not a fantasy that's love bitch

DTN :can we talk about something else

BOBAA: No should call him fix that shit that u guys been having

DTN: what problem there's no problem between us

BOBAA: bullshit Mikazuki this fight been going for 7years dark u need to it before he might get married or dies (I will never let that happen)

DTN: ...I'll think about it

BOBAA: stubborn ass donkey I got to go bye dark-chan

DTN : bye bitch (BOBAA & DTN logged out )

I shut my laptop off and charge it I slid out bed and stuff my face in my pillow I heard sniffling I got my face out of my pillow as I slid down next to my bed I was facing the patio , I could see the lited town I cried staring out the window I mentality curse myself as lithium flew into my lap nudging my stomach as comfort I weakly smiled at him petting his head. I sniffed as I hold lithium and set him in bed as I did hopeful tomorrow could be better.

Fallen:...wow that was...wow well anyway I hope you like it sorry about the sudden battle I thought it would make things intense

Dark:...

Fallen :hey you okay?

Dark : yea why wouldn't I be

Fallen : it just I made look weak in this fic

Dark :everyone has a time of weakness even the strongest people has their moments

Fallen : that's so true by the way who were u and Suki talking about?

Dark : none of your fucking business you talentless writer

Fallen :that's our darktina (Darkina leaves) well u now what to do and TBC.


	7. Chapter 6

G don't own anything I hope you like the story so far I know things been kinda non action like I said but there will be later on just wait . I'm putting all the nice normal ones in early chapters so in the later chapters can just have action and no girly moments.

Chapter Liz and Patty , Stein ,

I sat next to briee as she talk about the TV show we saw earlier with Katelyn doing impressions, I haven't really been in the cheerful mood since I last talk with Suki it been picking my brain usually Suki's words don't bother me but this change things. I glance at the two they look like best friends Suki and I don't really have great memories she tries to make me go out but I refused when I hangout with her she has her. scrubish boyfriends(which I never like) I sometime question why we're even friends.

"Hey dark" I snap out of my thoughts as I turn to briee who had a concern look on her face so did Katelyn "you okay?" I nodded in replie .A brownish/blond and blue eyes older girl walk up to us in the Deathbucks uniform, with a scary scold on her face why do I have a feeling that scold reminds me of shiro (ugh )."Oi what are going to order "she sneered

"Hey that's not how you talk to customers!"briee exclaimed.

"I will order a villana shake"Katelyn smiled

"Eh what was that girly "the girl frowned.

"You heard me hag "the two ignore Katelyn ,as gritted their teeth giving each other death glares gritting teeth.

"Um I would like pi pii pi "I tried to spit out my order

" Come on now I don't have all day" said the dirty blond .

"Pi pi phi pi " I shuttered again the dirty blond growled in annoyance she wrote on her notepad and threw it at master who caught it by surprise and started cooking the two started to arguing again , I couldn't hear anything just mouths moving I wasn't freaking out Katelyn was eating her food even though it's not what she ordered the dirty blond. We end up talking to master for awhile briee tab my shoulder and left with Katelyn I stayed with master ,I watch his mouth moved he was talking something about the two rude waitress I froze as I only heard those few words.

Abandoned by parents...

My heart as I my eyes widen in horror I said my good byes to master and left I felt sick to my stomach I catch up with briee and Katelyn as we notice two girls waiting at the corner it was the two girls from the cafe. They notice us they smirk and walk up to us."well if it isn't brat and her weakling friends fancy meeting you here" she joke smugly crossing her arms

"We live in same town dumbass of course we'll bump into you"briee sneered the two frowned at briee's comment." think your so smart just because you go to DWMA "the dirty blond smirk our eyes widen how did she know we're DWMA students? " and judging from your looks and age you look like freshman NOT I'm I correct? "

"Onee-san isn't the NOT students for weakling you know the losers that can't do jack " the blond girl said "their not really threatening just a bunch dumb kids"I felt a disturbance until I realized it was coming from briee her bangs covered her eyes " let's take this somewhere else.. " the dirty blond smirk and said sure we all walk farther in the alleyway they three glared at each other."Patty"the tall one ordered patty look over at her sister and smiled.

"Alright onne-san"a pink light consumed patty as swirled in the sky.

" I wonder what kind of weapon she is ?"Katelyn wondered with a hint of worry in her voice ,weapon patty land in her sister's hands it was a pistol ."okay your turn or are you scared to fight " she smiled darkly but briee wasn't fazed by the weird blond by smirking ."You seem to be good at moving your fucking mouth ... Darktina" That was my cue I transformed into my Axe-spear form briee got into her fighting stance the dirty blond laugh "what the hell is wrong with the spear blade its not even grown in " the light shine on the Axe-blade as blush in embarrassment I grunt in surprise as briee struck the spear in inhuman in the wall inches near the tall girls face who was surprise at my meister's action briee glared at older girl murderously "Don't you dare make fun of MY weapon" briee strike first the dirty blond dodge briee swing again again and again the dirty blond shot near briee feet briee froze."What's the matter?not use to seeing a gun pointed at your face " the dirty blond smirk pointing patty at briee's face ,I froze in horror briee dodge all the bullets I heard chuckling I saw patty floating above her sister patty saw me and smirk "so you can see me " Patty walk over to me I watch her as gasp for air a hand choke me I clawed her hand trying to fight back my feet were off the ground. I couldn't call out my black thunder and flames I was completely helpless under patty grip"st-stop please" I hate begging but my life is on the line Patty chuckled darkly her eyes filled with venom." He he I hate girls like you you know always weak and pathetic won't even stand up for themselves "her grip tighten she enjoyed the sight of me suffering all I could hear was sniffling and whimpering I saw what it looks like Patty's soul it was the a source of the crying." Please...don't cry "patty froze at my words." aren't you tried...of being angry? "Patty shook as she let me drop on the ground I cough catching my breath I glance at patty as she screamed pulling on her hair she was sweating like crazy I heard her sister call her name I heard the whispers again I gritted my teeth as patty got back up with a more killer look and punch me in the face than my gut I cough blood . she kick me in the rib I fell on my knees as she continued to kick me all over I used my fore arms to protect my face as she yelled " I hate you "over and over as the whisper her hand now had a gun and started shooting and smack me with the gun I didn't fight back I didn't care if I was called weak I don't feel like fighting her and her sister .as I layer there lifeless covered in blood patty admired her work and spit near my face and said" pathetic" turning her back on me."Onee-san I beat the weapon chick you can kill the two other ones"patty called out to her sister. The word kill echoed my mind tears formed from my eyes as I slowly got up hearing the whispers grew louder my eyes turned blue to red I screamed as shock wave surround me the whispers became screeches as we both yelled ."Maou Chi Benisakura!"[1]

Briee Pov

I pant in exhaust this chick is a tough one suddenly light flash came from my hand where Darkina is what's happening? My eyes widen I understand now I got into my fighting stance a new weapon appeared in my hands the light disappeared it was a katana a black one the handle had crimson pink ribbon wrap around on it I can feel it's power flowing through my fingertips I can people screaming in pain like their pulling me in it's scary...I like it . I launch myself at the dirty blond as I heard her sister call her out so her name is Liz before the two even act up, I slash unfortunately they dodge it the attack hit the wall behind them Liz transformed into a gun as her sister turn back to normal I felt the gun pointed at my head ." sup"

Patty smirk"Hmmm interesting twin demon guns I didn't expect that... BUT THAT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING!" I swung my katana at patty as she block it damn it at this rate we'll never but any damage on them how can they keep blocking attacks with just a gun and them constantly switching I want to use the power of the sword but I don't want to kill anyone as I question what am I going to do next I felt a hand on my shoulder my eyes widen as slowly turn around it was darktina she stared into my eyes "it's okay briee I'm here don't be afraid if you want more power just call out the swords name "

"Am afraid I might lose control ..." I said softly as my hands shake a hand touch mine in comforting way ."Don't worry about that just finish this off..." She began to glow "trust me.." I sighed and started at patty"Okay I trust you I give you my strength if you give me yours.." I heard dark chuckled "considered it done " she place one hand on the swords handle as we both yelled."Maou Chi Benisakura!" The katana glowed fiercely with crimson pink energy as if it was a flame I felt Darktina's presence, I launch myself again at patty who guard again I swing my katana clashing with patty's gun "oh no you aren't your not trying that move again "Satan's blood !" I did another slash as Patty made patty hit the wall she yelled from the hard Impact Liz transformed back to normal form I'm pretty sure they won't attack . I walk to them as Darkina turn back to human form a gun was pointed at Darktina's head "ha way to easy " Patty shot darktina blood gush out of her head as she fallen on her back Katelyn and I eye's widen in shock and horror before we check dark her moved and got up Katelyn and I hug each other as we screamed in horror "ahh zombie!" Darktina's glowed red again (it's been awhile since I seen them red ) she grab both the two sister's throats and began choking them her eyes glowed murderously as the two face paled with fear married on their faces ."You know that wasn't really nice me and my friends thought you were hurt we show kindness and yet you take advantage of that now that I see how you truly are I can no longer hold back my meister now you will pay for your little act " dark aura burst out of Darktina's body she raise her hand up and transformed it to kuro kotaku and press by their neck "now how about you say sorry and I might forgive you "

"W-we're sorry "they apologized while holding each other shaking.

"Thank you have a great day come guys lets go " she got up and walk to us then stop and look back the two sister and gave a creepy grin "if you tell anyone about this I will hunt you down and watch you in our closet ... And choke you like this in your sleep I'm I clear ?" The two nodded rapidly darktina left us as we tried to catch up with her I was about talk to Darkina till Katelyn stop me and said "look " I stared at Katelyn than darktina my eyes widen ,I watch Darktina's back she walk farther and farther away. I have no Idea what Katelyn wanted to show me she look than sighed saying forget it and walk ahead , I slowly walk behind them as my brain was consumed by my inner thoughts darktina has another form it looks like that cursed sword me and Darkina got from weeks ago . I would if a weapon eats another weapon will the other one have another form ? Nah there's no way I'm not complain or anything don't get me wrong the new forms are really helpful not to mention cool but ever since darktina accidentally eat that curse sword weird shit been going on .That sword I heard screams from different people Is there something out there that we don't know about is going...to kill us?

Somewhere else

Lord Death watch his mirror and said "so it's now awake " slowly turn to a figure "my I wonder how that will go " he wonder curiously as he fold his arms

"Sir are you sure this is a good idea their both kids plus Not students and not to mention that sword is tainted by asura " the figure said as a ring of smoke float's out of the shadow."But these aren't normal NOT students Stein these two aren't human either".

"I understand about the red thorn girl after seeing her in action she looks like a hasn't unlock her true protenal yet "the figure said puffing smoke.

"I prefer that way it's to early for her to unlock that protenal "DL said he shivered at the thought of the red thorn child destroying his school.

"I know that but what about the mikazuki girl after seeing her in action I don't see anything special"

"That your problem your not looking at the picture "lord death rubbing his head in frustration."well you'll understand when you start your mission tomorrow"

"..."

Next day

I sat with darktina while waiting for Sid to lecture the class as always the door opened showing Jackie she look at Darkina and I "you two Lord's Death room now " pointing at the door I look at my partner who look at me we both left our class room as whisper came. We walk our way to lords death I wonder wants did we get in trouble again but we didn't do anything I snap out of my thoughts as we entered in lords death room he wanted for us along with Katelyn and Christian what's going on?."Hello kitty you finally got your ass over here "he greeted as he waved his huge hands.

"Hi briee and darktina-chan " Katelyn waved at us as Christian just gave a quite "hey" we greeted back as we face lord death.

"Good now that your all here I have a assignment for you four your assignment is to capture someone"

"Who?" I ask I hope it's someone who's a challenge .

"Professor Franken Stein "

Later

Oh my god me and the others were standing right in front of a gray house with stitches around the building "man this place is a dump " suddenly I heard something coming from inside I put myself on guard I mentality prepare myself for the manic we're suppose to capture."Get ready guys we're about to face a lunatic" I gave a fight stance.

"Let's show this guy who he's dealing with !" Katelyn cheered obviously pump of having a fight.

"Let's get this over with " Christian huff with no emotions in his voice.

Darktina was playing Mario not really caring where we are and situation we're in she curse under her breath. We heard rolling this it the shadow came out it was a tall guy in his thirties short gray hair with long stitch cross his face wearing harry potter glasses , wearing stitched lab coat with black and gray stitch as well black pants and gray shoes Oh my god he's... So hot !. He rolled on his chair with wheels and trip on the edge of the door and land on his face . "ow let try that again " he dust his butt of and went back inside .

'Is this guy for real...' We thought the gray head rolled out the door and trip again.

"Stein you dumbass " lord death face palmed Katelyn hop on top of the roof and yelled

"Let's get this started vernier!" A light blue magic swirled around Katelyn's wrist and hit Christian as he felt his the magic and dash off and gave stein a kick which he block with his fore arm."buff!"other magic swirled around hands as me and Christian felt our body feel strong Christian went first he gave a rain of punches stein block them as he spined in his chair than kick him sending Christian across the field. I step in front it's my turn if I prove myself to him he might like me I heard Katelyn yell "vernier 2 and buff 2" I felt Katelyn's magic consume my body I quickly dash off I gave multiple punches than kicks he dodge all of them."*yawn*this is boring are you even trying?" Dodging a kick I gritted my teeth and delivered a punch it land on his face I smirk as I heard a crack but my smirk drop as I saw his face unamused a bruise formed on his cheek "you done?" I gulp he raised his fist and gave a powerful punch in the stomach than kick my hit my back on the ground. "I'll give you credit your strength is admirable but it's not fierce some though your just a kid your clan is the definition of fearsome maybe even grew some so why ain't you like them what's holding you back?" My pupils diluted as I clenched my fist in anger I threw a punch I tried to shut him up before he blows my cover I just got my freedom my desire and this guy is going to ruin it for me ,I gave a kick as he dodge he gave me a kick I block it. Even though this guy is cute I won't let him take me not yet its to soon I need to beat this guy for my friends and for Darkina I gave a battle cry I received punch in the face making fall on the ground I felt hard blows I protected my face as I heard Katelyn call me out I felt a nice breeze the bruises quickly healed."What a shame I thought a Akatoge would give me some nasty damage it's a shame you won't be worth discet I wonder if your weapon what's her name...oh yeah darktina would love to be my little lab rat " my eyes widen I yelled as I gave a punch I didn't care if I would be hit or not he moved a inch away making me fall on my stomach grunted in pain.

"Man their getting their ass kick " lord death said watching intensely.

"Father don't you think we should help them ?" Death the kid said concerned about the Not students .

"Nonsense boy no one is getting hurt " lord death waved his son off not leaving his eyes off the mirror.

Back to the others

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh" electricity shock through my head my brain was screaming for the torture to end blood drip from my eyes , nose , and my mouth my muscle tissues felt like their being rip apart. The shocking stop I slowly fall as tears mix with blood fall on my face I'm so sorry Darkina everything turned black as I land on the ground as heard Katelyn walking towards me and cried"I wanna go home".

"See crying is the best medicine.. Or was that laugher?"

Darkina Pov

My ears twitch as the Mario on my game died I turned it off slowly getting up I notice Christian laying by a dead tree I look and saw Katelyn near briee's limp body with her hands glowing. I walk up to Katelyn I touch her shoulder she flinch at my touch she look terrified "d-dark-kun ".

" what happened? "I ask my frighten witch friend.

" we we're battling that stein guy a-and he ..."she began crying I shh'd to calm her down she cried on my jacket usually I would choke someone for dirting my jacket but Katelyn seem to need to comfort "briee-chan and Christy-kun we're beat like they we're nothing this guy is a monster"I sighed as I got up before I walk toward to guy Katelyn grabbed my skirt " be careful "she sobbed.

" just worry about healing briee and Christian"I said.

"I didn't have enough energy to heal both but I can do this' Fortress!'" A light blue glowed I breathe in the air I feel great I went to thank Katelyn but she was unconscious she used last of her energy so I can win don't worry Katelyn your effort won't fail I walk to find stein I finally found him it look like he waited for me."So your the famous Darkina I been hearing about "Stein smiled manic like " I heard many good things about you"

"Funny I heard bad things about you " I sneered I stared at the lunatic "so your bastard that beat up my friends and my meister " I frowned. He was the first to attack I dodge it quickly with a back flip.

"That's mean of you you won't do that to a friend wouldn't you " put a hand over where his heart is I rolled my eyes as side kick him than kick him on the top of his head .

"You don't known me " I transformed my right hand into a spear I dash towards him I gave some air slash he took some hits, I kept hitting him he block them by attacking as well ."So how did it feel...to kill your own mother" he smirk my eyes widen as my pupils dioled I gritted my teeth as I clench my fist as I trembled the terrible memories rush in my head the whispers grew louder I stared at the stitched freak with a burning passion to kill this motherfucker. I dash towards him as I throw my fist back screaming I hit his stupid face than straight towards his guts than punch under his chin , he quickly grabbed both of my wrist his hand began to spark as electrocuted me. I scream as blots of electricity gone through my body blood oozed out my mouth and nose the muscle tissues felt like there about to be stab and rip apart. He stop I pant my leg fought itself to stand up without falling on my ass "you done?" He ask .

My bangs covered my eyes I slowly look up to the scientist I smiled crookedly as my eyes turned red he gasp in surprise I took my chance and grabbed his face black electricity spark on my hand than shock the silver head to death like he did to me. When the shocking stop he stilled stand he smiled evilly at me I realized I couldn't move my feet were stitch to the ground he dash towards me and tried to cut me luckily I kept dodging every time he tried to slash me."yes yes yes keep dodging the more you dodge the more I want to deficit you!"he smiled crazily. I summoned my flames burning the stitches off my shoes I moved my arms making the flames around to protect and to hurt Stein I switch my spears and my hands transformed into kuro kotaku my left hand was on fire I slash at stein , he was coming towards me I spin my arms making a tornado he yelled in pain as the tornado stop I tried to distance myself from him but he caught me . "my that's interesting a weapon fights better than its meister very interesting " ripping his chin with interest "you would make a perfect partner "

"Let go out me asshole!" I yelled trying to get of the lunatics grip but failed.

"How about I make a deal with you -"

"Like hell I would make a deal with you " I exclaimed still tugging "help help this guy is going to rape me pedophile!"

'Pedophile?'Stein sweat drop

"Hahahaha pedophile that's a good one I got to write that one down "a hearty laugh from lord death he wipe the tear off his mask than start writing in a book tiled " names to call stein " than closed it and went back to watching his mirror.

"Listen before you rudely interrupt me I was saying how about I make a deal the deal is how would you like to be my assistant "

"and if I said no?" I ask

"Than I'll simply chop your friends and force you to be my assistant " he answered while smiling but I knew his smile was pure evil "and when you agree I need to tell lord death "

"*sigh* fine just don't tell any more anyone about this "I frowned I can't believe this I hadn't heated this guy I failed you guys but as he doesn't hurt any of you I'll bear with this arrangement ,than something pop in my head " oh yeah on my side of the deal you'll be coming with to DWMA " I look at him while I sat on the ground.

"Well if course anything for my little assistant " he smiled ruffling my hair I glared darkly at him I put my hand (it was still a claw)near his neck and said darkly "if you call me that again I'll rip out your gentiles and shove them up your throat!" I full intention on that threat .

"Haha your funny congratulations you just pass you bravery test "

"Hey why do I feel like my brain is all bloody and complete shit " briee said leaning on Katelyn

"Briee I thought you were dead!" I said

"Ha no stupid ass electricity can kill in fact nothing can" she gave her usual dorky laugh.

"Nooooooooooo-oh wait I mean yes sorry about that " I realized my mistake I walk to my friends I'm so glad we got out of this mess.

Next day

"Hey briee do know where dark-kun is ?" A bandaged Katelyn ask her fellow classmate.

"I have no idea she disappeared when I woke up this morning " briee answered suddenly the class room opened the two girls eyes widen as they heard the same chair wheels it was Stein he trip on his chair than got back up and introduce himself"hello I'm professor stein I'll be your new teacher for the whole school year " the two girls mouths drop 'no stinken' way'.

"And my lovely assistant you can come in now " the door opened again the assistant walk in and face the class room showing her face it was Darktina! She wore a stitch lab coat just like Stein's her hair was up in two ponytails she wore glasses just like Stein's too she stood there with a mix of a bored and scold look."Oi don't call me that creep"

"What the fuck!"

Fin

Fallen : finally I lumping finish !

Authors note :I'll be doing a shurgo chara fanfic called "black heart" I haven't quite finish it yet but I hope your interested when its publish peace out kitties don't forget to review


End file.
